


It’s nice to be alive

by Gaygent8



Series: Strange Squid Shenanigans [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent8/pseuds/Gaygent8
Summary: Just a bunch of lesbians being lesbiansJust a bunch of pals being gals





	It’s nice to be alive

A nice breeze swept on the agent’s face. It was warm, but just enough to be tolerate. The sun was high in the sky, shining like no-one can stop it. Their half-cut tentacles flapped in the wind. A long story was tied to their hair, but stressing about that is dumb. The wind on their face felt amazing. They didn’t go out a lot, except on patrol, Turf war or on a hangout with both of their best friends.

  
*ding*

**_MachoOcho_** : Hey, Inkopolis to Three!

“Huh?” They turned around to a tap on the shoulder. “Fucking hell you scared me, Eight. Never do that again.”  
Eight stuck her tongue out. “Brat.”  
“Whatever. Anyway, we gotta continue going forward, Callie and Marie want us alive at 5 at the house.”  
“Then I’ll have to move my ass.” Three groaned.  
“Exactly. Get up, lazy squid.”  
“You brat, I’m not moving, so make me.”  
“Sure.”

  
Three forgot that Eight was _super_ buff. She didn’t look like it, but she is strong as fuck. A quick gesture of the arm and Three was bolted up like a wooden stick.

The Inkling swore under her breath and they continued walking. Cod, Eight looks… special… in that outfit. It’s black with a yellow and white safety vest, a big zipper zipped down to reveal… a lot of cleavage (she doesn’t even wonder who she got it from) and a very short black, tight skirt. Basically everything to make Eight even hotter than she already is.

Not only that, Eight is tall and _fucking **curvy**_. Who did Three ask for a coddamn hot as fuck crush like Eight?! When she first met Eight, she was cuter than anything, but now that Eight knows what revealing clothes are (not that her Kamabo outfit wasn’t hot), she goes fucking ballistic on them.

It’s like Eight thinks ‘let me wear clothes that will surely make Three have an anime nosebleed when she sees me and just forget basic tasks like talking or breathing!’ Please, if you can hear this Eight, kind of don’t stop being hot???

“Three, what did I tell you earlier?” Eight snapped Three out of her daydreaming.  
“Yeah, fuck off.” ABORT MISSION THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT  
“Saidai zappufisshu...”  
“Same to you, Eight.”  
“Chotto damate!!” Eight complained.  
“I absolutely don’t have a fucking clue of what you just said.”  
“Don’t need to know!” Eight stuck her tongue out again.

  
They continued to walk, but Three was farther ahead.   
Yes, Three did know she has a whole in her jacket, it’s the biggest, but she has plenty of other holes (that’s what she said). Eight had offered to repair her jacket multiple times, but Three didn’t care. She just wanted to wear a coddamn shirt to work.

Also, about the pay that the NSS gives the agents, it’s pretty low. Clearly not enough to pay rent. Somehow, Eight, being the nice soul she is, still pays rent to a house she doesn’t even have to. Three keeps telling her to keep her money for things that she likes, instead of Three paying for everything because ‘Eight pays rent so she doesn’t have money to buy that. Be nice, Three! Just this once!’

Fuck Four. She thinks she’s always right. Even though Three couldn’t live without Four, she is still an annoying fucking rat.

  
“Hey, Shan..?”   
“What, Eight?”  
“Daisuki...” Eight shyly spoke.

  
Three doesn’t know a lot of Octolish, but she knows what that means. That sentence she fears that Eight, or anyone for that matter, says.

‘I love you’

  
Oh Cod that made her heart race more than anything in the world.

“Me too… I guess…” Three managed to mutter through all of the mess that was her mind.  
“Aww…! You know I recorded that?” Eight teased.  
“Oh, kuso Kare!” Three snapped back  
“Watashi mo aishiteruyo!” Eight added in that sweet voice of hers.  
“Damatte kisushite…” The embarrassed Inkling muttered.  
Eight chuckled, then spoke. “Ā 3, kesshite jibundearu koto o tomenai…”  
“Shut up, kiss me.”  
“Headstrong, that’s what I like!” Eight giggled and was pulled into that said kiss.

  
After a while, they both broke the kiss reluctantly.  
“Watashi wa anata ga totemo daisukidesu…” Eight managed to say before Three pulled her in for another kiss.

“I don’t even have a clue that’s even remotely close to what you said, but I’m gonna assume it’s something lovey-dovey or some shit like that.” Three slipped that sentence before a last kiss.

  
“Let’s get going, or else the Squid Sisters will eradicate us!”

**Author's Note:**

> My phone can’t tag apparently so here’s some gays being gays


End file.
